Intragável
by moorg
Summary: Alemanha, 1939. Um casamento entra em crise pelas complicações da guerra. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto obviamente não me pertence. Se pertencesse...

* * *

Capítulo 1

1939, Alemanha. Judeus, crianças, velhos e adultos com vidas _que não mereciam ser vividas _eram mortos. Apenas a raça ariana merecia viver. Uma raça pura e superior.

Berlim.

O moreno dirigia rápido em direção a sua casa. Trabalhara com o seu irmão até mais tarde. Fazer parte da burguesia passando despercebido para o governo lhe dava certo trabalho.

Fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordar sua mulher. Era tarde, ela deveria estar realmente cansada. Tirou o sobretudo e jogou em cima da cadeira. Começou a despir-se indo em direção ao banheiro.

-Sasuke, é você? – A voz embargada indicava que ela acordara.

-Sou eu sim, Sakura. Vou tomar um banho e logo me deito com você.

-Tem fome?

-Não se preocupe.

Minutos depois, saiu com uma toalha amarrada na cintura em direção ao closet. O corpo incrivelmente branco e os cabelos negros já secos. Vestiu o pijama de calça e mangas compridas e se deitou ao lado da sua mulher.

-Por que chegou tão tarde?

-Estava com o Itachi. Você sabe que aquele Tratado quase nos arruína, sorte que estamos conseguindo estabilizar as coisas.

Sakura lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído com um beijo na testa e um boa noite.

O sol nascia, judeus morriam e assim se iniciava mais um dia na Alemanha. A novidade é que o Füher daria um discurso, o qual Sasuke estaria presente.

Vestiu o sobretudo e estava pronto para sair. Itachi o aguardava na porta. Deu um beijo na testa da sua mulher e murmurou um "até de noite" antes de sair. Foram de carro até o local que já estava cheio de gente. Em alguns minutos Adolf Hitler iria falar; estavam todos ansiosos. "_Bando de macacos"_ . Sasuke olhou ao redor. Pessoas gritavam cada vez mais esperando pelo discurso. Algo completamente ridículo falando sobre como judeus são inferiores e os arianos devem dominar o mundo. Típico. Todos se levantaram quando viram o Füher entrar e logo após se sentaram.

-Nosso povo alemão, superior a qualquer outra raça. Arianos, sinônimo de melhor, superior.

Seu discurso se deu todo ao pensamentos de que setistas deveriam servi-los ou morrer. Ao final, algo totalmente absurdo como aquele recebeu aplausos de todos. Menos um. Sasuke permanecia sentado com os olhos fixados em um único ponto. Aquele cabelo de lado e bigode lhe davam azia. Como um único ser pode ser tão desprezível ao ponto de conseguir fazê-lo não se agüentar no mesmo ambiente que ele?

Levantou-se e saiu rapidamente. Aquilo era demais para ele, ouvir todo o discurso e ainda os aplausos. Entrou no carro esperando Itachi. "Heil Hitler" não deixava de ser gritado em nenhum instante. Maldito.

Esperou Itachi que ainda se demorou até que começassem a sair. Encontrou Sasuke sério dentro do carro.

-O que foi?

-Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso tudo, Itachi.

-Eu sei, mas ninguém mais pode saber. Ou você também quer ir pro campo de concentração? Aposto que iriam adorar a sua carinha bonita no forno.

-Cale a boca. Vamos logo, o Naruto deve estar me esperando.

-Você parece que realmente quer ir pro forno, não é? Você está ajudando um judeu, Sasuke! Te noção da gravidade da sua situação? Se te descobrirem, te matam.

-Fala baixo! – Falou quase num grito. Suspirou – Eu sei o que estou arriscando, Itachi. Sakura não pode sonhar com isso.  
Itachi soltou um longo suspiro e ligou o carro.

Saiu do carro e olhou ao redor. Vazio. Entrou no armazém abandonado e pronunciou um "Naruto" em alto e bom tom. O loiro apareceu de um canto escuro.

-Sasuke?

-Sou eu. - Naruto soltou um suspiro e foi para perto do moreno.

-Ainda acho que você deveria me deixar. Você sabe... O que a Sakura acha disso?

Silêncio. Sakura não tinha idéia de que Sasuke era um anti-nazista e ajudava seu amigo judeu.

-Ela não sabe, não é? Sasuke, eu estou muito grato por você estar me ajudando a viver, mas você está se arriscando eu realmente acho que... – não terminou.

-Mas que droga! Por que vocês tem que ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo? Eu sei o que estou arriscando, sei o valor da minha aposta. Sei que se eu perder, não serei o único a pagar. Mas eu não consigo ficar quieto enquanto vejo um absurdo desses ter apoio em massa e um amigo prestes a morrer porque um idiota diz que não merecem viver. Quem é ele para dizer algo aqui?

Naruto ficou em silêncio, apenas acompanhando enquanto Sasuke falava. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza de que estava certo ao fazer amizade com Sasuke. Só um amigo de verdade se arriscaria de tal modo.

-O avião já está alugado. Você vai se passar por mim, não esqueça da peruca.

-Pra onde eu vou?

-Estados Unidos – deu um meio sorriso – É o lugar mais longe e sem nazismo que eu consegui pensar. Bom, preciso ir. Falei para a Sakura que chegaria cedo que vou contar tudo pra ela, sabe. – Riu sem humor- O avião te levará no mês que vem, não esqueça.

Naruto lhe abraçou sorrindo.

-Obrigado, Sasuke.

Abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente. Encontrou sua esposa sentada no sofá da sala, lendo um jornal concentrada. Tirou o sobretudo e o pendurou sem fazer barulho. Andou em passos lentos e silenciosos até a sala. Sakura só percebeu a presença do marido, quando este surgiu por trás de si, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. A frieza do moreno era considerado um charme, mas a sua capacidade de ser incrivelmente carinhoso era algo que apenas Sakura sabia da existência. O que a deixava mais boba por ele, claro.

-Sasuke! Quando chegou? – Virou-se para olhar o rosto do marido com um sorriso no seu.

-Nesse instante. Vamos subir? – Deu mais um beijo na mulher.

-Não está com fome?

-Não, eu comi com o Itachi.

Sakura arrumou o jornal e se levantou. Subiu as escadas de mãos dadas com Sasuke. Chegaram ao quarto e ele fechou a porta, sentando-se na cama em seguida. Suspirou.

-Precisamos conversar, Sakura. – Disse sério, olhando-a nos olhos. Sakura estremeceu.

-O que foi, Sasuke? – A voz estava fraca e trêmula.

-Não precisa ficar assim. É só uma conversa. – Tentou acalmá-la.

-Sobre o quê?

-Judeus.

-O que tem aqueles vermes?

-Não os chame de vermes, Sakura. Não fale como se fossemos melhores do que eles.

-Está dizendo que judeus são melhores do que nós, Sasuke? – Disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não. Nem que nós somos melhores do que eles. Entenda, Sakura. Há alguns anos eu venho guardando isso para mim. Apenas o Itachi sabe. E o Naruto. Mas eu-

-Naruto? Ele ainda está vivo?

-Se me deixasse terminar, você saberia.

-Desculpe.

-Mas, sim; apenas eles sabem do que eu realmente acho do Füher e de tudo isso.

-Isso o quê, Sasuke? Estou começando a ficar nervosa.

-Então, eu não concordo com nada do que está acontecendo, acho ridículo, para falar a verdade. – falou em voz tão baixa que Sakura teve que se aproximar para conseguir ouvir – Naruto é meu amigo de longa data. Seu amigo também, a propósito. E, bem... eu o estou ajudando.

Sakura ficou pálida.

-Desde quando? – Sussurrou.

-Desde o início.

-Tem idéia do que isso pode causar, Sasuke? Você tem noção do que pode acontecer se descobrirem?

-Tenho, Sakura. Mas o Naruto é meu amigo. E eu vou ajudá-lo, sim. E você! – Disse a ultima frase com certo deboche.

-O que tem eu.

-Você é amiga do Naruto há mais tempo do que eu. Vocês são amigos desde que nasceram, Sakura! Me surpreende que justo você o condene por algo tão...

-Eu não sabia nada naquela época, Sasuke.

-E por acaso sabe agora?! – elevou o tom de voz tornando-o incrédulo. – Você acha que entende o mundo porque um babaca metido a Deus diz que quem não for ariano é inferior, deve nos servir ou morrer. Você se mostra muito conhecedora do mundo, mas está se prendendo a princípios tão primitivos e ridículos. Não tem nada neles que os torna inferior. Dinheiro? Tem muitos deles que são bem mais ricos do que eles. Religião? Isso também os dá o direito de ter nojo de nós. – Suspirou. – Você acha que o Füher os ataca por quê? Porque são a minoria. Você acha que ele nos escolheu por que motivo? Porque somos a maioria, Sakura. Esse cara está dominando a Alemanha, e se ninguém impedir será o mundo. Ele nem é alemão, é austríaco!

Sakura ouviu tudo calada. Sasuke estava louco, só pode! Como ele tinha coragem de dizer que aqueles vermes eram iguais a eles? Itachi deveria ter algo com isso. Eles estavam até passando mais tempo juntos.

-Sasuke, eu não vou discutir isso com você. Se você quer dizer que somos todos iguais, eu não vou deixar. Pense, apenas para você, pois a partir do momento em que você torna essa sua opinião pública, nos coloca em risco. – deu uma leve pausa para segurar a mão dele – Fico feliz em você ter me contado. Sinto que você confia em mim. Mas isso não quer dizer que vou apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo. Espero que tenha consciência do que está fazendo, e pare de ajudar o Naruto. Fomos amigos, sim, claro, mas passou. Não quero que nos arrisque por ele.

-Eu sei, eu sei.

Sasuke a puxou pela mão que segurava, colando seu corpo ao dela. Sakura o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. O moreno levou uma das mãos à cintura da mulher e a beijou. Ela levou as mãos até a cintura dele, puxando a camisa de dentro da calça e segurando na barra, tirando, lentamente, a camisa enquanto iam em direção à cama.

Sakura tirou sua camisa com pressa e precisão. Seu vestido foi arrancado pelo moreno sem que percebesse. Sasuke a jogou na cama e tirou suas roupas intimas. Sakura tirou sua cueca e ele a olhou de cima a baixo.O moreno estava por cima e lhe beijava o pescoço. Se posiciou com rapidez entre as pernas da mulher que o enlaçou com estas pela cintura, fazendo-o penetrá-la. Sakura soltou um gemido e Sasuke começou a se movimentar dentro desta com velocidade e cuidado.

Gemidos de ambos eram ouvidos por todo o corredor. Dois corpos suados e unidos apreciavam do prazer dentro daquele quarto até que ambos chegaram ao seu ápice, relaxando o corpo. Sasuke caiu por cima da sua mulher e rolou para o lado, a puxando pela cintura e beijando suas costas. Encaixou a cabeça na cava do pescoço de Sakura e murmurou:

-Boa noite, Sakura

Acordou no dia seguinte com os raios de sol no rosto. Olhou para o lado e viu o moreno dormir tranquilamente ao seu lado. Ele a abraçava pela cintura e tinha o corpo coberto por um grosso edredom até a metade da barriga como ela. Se remexeu um pouco para ficar de frente para ele fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo. Sakura riu. Tocou-lhe no rosto com uma das mãos observando cada detalhe do rosto de seu marido. Nada o tiraria dela. Nada. Nem Naruto, nem Itachi, nem mesmo o Füher. Ele era dela _até que a morte os separe._

Continuou a olhá-lo até que um par de ônix miraram suas esmeraldas. Sasuke a encarava com os olhos meio-abertos e com o olhar interrogativo.  
-O que foi? – falou com a voz embargada. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

-Não é nada. Só estava te olhando.

-Hm. – voltou a fechar os olhos – Você realmente gosta de observar, não é? – ela riu – Desde que nos conhecemos você tem essa mania.

-Sim, eu tenho. E não pretendo perdê-la. - beijou-o na testa e se levantou, puxando o edredom para se cobrir – Hora de levantar, senhor Uchiha.

Sakura foi em direção ao banheiro e deixou Sasuke do jeito que estava na cama. O moreno se virou, ficando de barriga pra cima. Estremeceu pelo fraco vento da manhã que entrou no quarto. Percebeu que estava despido e foi para o banheiro, onde Sakura se banhava.

-Cabe mais um? – disse e se encostou na porta com os braços cruzados. A mulher o olhou e sorriu.

-Sempre cabe mais um.

O moreno entrou na banheira e se arrumaram, ficando um de frente para o outro.

-O que vai fazer hoje? – Sakura perguntou quando Sasuke se virou e ela começou a lhe esfregar as costas.

-O de sempre. – respondeu com os olhos fechados.

-Naruto faz parte do de sempre?

O clima ficou pesado e Sakura parou de esfregar as costas do marido. Sasuke virou a cabeça e lhe olhou por cima dos ombros.

-Não vejo Naruto todos os dias, Sakura, não se preocupe.

Sasuke se levantou da banheira e saiu. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto. Sakura permaneceu na banheira. Abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. Aquilo tinha que acabar. E tinha que ser logo.

Desceu as escadas com um vestido bege e os cabelos presos em um coque elegante. Encontrou seu marido sentado à mesa, terminando de beber seu chá. Sentou-se em frente a ele e o fitou. Sasuke levantou-se e foi em direção a sala.

-Aonde vai, Sasuke?

-Vou sair. Itachi me ligou e disse que precisa de mim no escritório agora. – disse vestindo o sobretudo. Sakura abaixou o olhar sem brilho. – Prometo chegar antes das oito. – lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

* * *

Primeira fic em capítulos que posto aqui. :D  
Espero que gostem dela, pois eu estou adorando escrevê-la.  
Em relação as atualizações, não vou dar datas, já que eu demoro bastante pra escrever rs. Mas vou tentar ao meu máximo.  
Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. :B  
Até a próxima :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke entrou no prédio dando bom dia ao porteiro e logo depois a secretária de Itachi. Não esperou ter a chegada anunciada e foi entrando na sala com tudo. Itachi o esperava em sua cadeira.

-O que foi, Itachi, o que aconteceu?

-Sasuke, sente-se. -apontou a cadeira a sua frente. Sasuke obedeceu.

-Precisamos conversar. - o silêncio foi uma permissão para que continuasse - Você sabe que os negócios acabaram de se restabelecer, mas ontem eu estava olhando a tabela de vendas e se tudo continuar do jeito que está, podemos falir logo.

-O que sugere?

-Armas. Recebi ontem a noite uma oferta para investirmos na produção de armas. Com a guerra, o exército precisa de armas e munição.

-Quem te ofereceu isso?

-Pain tem a segunda maior indústria de armas do país, perde apenas para os Sabaku. Ele me ligou ontem e perguntou das nossas vendas e eu falei que tinha acabado de fazer as contas e notado a possível quebra da nossa empresa. Ele nos ofereceu uma parceria, onde teríamos direito a 45%. Não aceitei de primeira porque precisava falar com você, mas deixei-o com idéias positivas quanto a resposta. O que me diz?

Sasuke permaneceu quieto por alguns minutos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos duas vezes e soltou um suspiro. Com a cabeça baixa, disse:

-Pain vende armas para o exército alemão? - Itachi se espantou com a pergunta ridícula do irmão.

-Claro que sim. Para quem mais venderia? Para os ingleses?

-Não vamos fechar esse negócio.

-E COMO VOCÊ QUER SAIR DESSA?

-NÓS VAMOS ARRANJAR UM JEITO, ITACHI. Mas eu não vou contribuir com essa destruição em massa de inocentes. Não vou contribuir com algo errado, desumano.

-Então vamos ter que dividir a empresa, maninho, porque eu não vou arriscar o meu futuro porque você quer dar uma de humanista.

-Você é um bastardo egoísta! Queria ver se fosse você que tivesse sido tirado da sua casa por um babaca metido a Deus e fosse levado para um campo de concentração, trabalhasse até não aguentar mais e depois fosse jogado em um forno para morrer nas chamas!

-ISSO, VOCÊ ME DIGA DEPOIS. PORQUE DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO, É VOCÊ QUEM VAI MORRER NO FORNO, SEU IMBECIL. VOCÊ E SUA MULHER!

-CALE A BOCA, BASTARDO. PARE DE GRITAR!

-COMO EU VOU PARAR DE GRITAR SE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO A MAIOR MERDA DA SUA VIDA?! EU SEMPRE AGENTEI AS SUAS CRISES E ATAQUES DE REBELDIA, MAS ISSO NÃO É MAIS REBELDIA, SASUKE, É ESTUPIDEZ. E EU NÃO ESTOU PRONTO PARA ME AFUNDAR JUNTO COM VOCÊ DESSA VEZ. QUANDO ÉRAMOS CRIANÇAS, A CONSEQUENCIA ERA SÓ UMA SURRA, MAS AGORA É ALGO DE MUITO MAIS PESO: É A MINHA VIDA QUE EU TO ARRISCANDO AJUDANDO VOCÊ!

-Itachi, pelo amor de Deus, pare de gritar! Se alguém escutar, eu não vou precisar fazer mais nada para ir parar em um campo de concentração. Então se acalme e vamos conversar civilizadamente, tudo bem?

Itachi respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Olhou o irmão nos olhos.

-Eu vou aceitar a proposta de Pain. Vou entrar com a minha parte hoje mesmo. Se você não quiser, tente tocar esse negócio enquanto eu invisto e lucro nas armas. Mas não me venha pedir um centavo daquele dinheiro. Eu posso te ajudar com isso aqui, mas você só vai receber os 50% DISSO e nada mais.

-Tudo bem, pode ficar com o seu dinheiro sujo. Não vou precisar de um centavo seu.

-Tem certeza? Aquele avião que vai para os Estados Unidos não é barato, Sasuke.

-Pode deixar que dos meus problemas, cuido eu. Passar bem, Itachi. - disse e se levantou indo em direção a porta.

-Boa _sorte_, Sasuke. Diga a Sakura que mandei lembranças.

Não teve resposta, apenas o barulho da porta se fechando com força. Itachi abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos várias vezes com força. Soltou um profundo suspiro e ligou para Pain, aceitando a proposta e dizendo que entraria com o investimento ainda naquele dia. Precisava ser o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais rápido investisse, mais rápido receberia sua parte.

Sasuke bateu a porta da sala de Itachi e saiu andando rápido. Passou pela secretária e pelo porteiro que lhe deram tchau e não obtiveram resposta. Sua cabeça estava quente, precisava pensar e precisava rápido. O que diabos faria agora? Como tocaria um negócio praticamente ferrado sozinho? Sempre deixou essa parte com Itachi. Ele sempre fora quem cuidava da parte social. Ele fazia o filme da empresa, ele vendia. Agora faria tudo! Não poderia colocar outras pessoas para cuidar do que Itachi fazia porque seria arriscado, já que ele tirava grandes valores em dinheiro vivo e ninguém sabia para onde ia esse dinheiro. Também não poderia pedia a Itachi que continuasse cuidando disso. Seria se humilhar! Seu orgulho gritava nessas horas, principalmente se tratando do irmão mais velho. Ninguém poderia lhe ajudar, ninguém lhe veio a cabeça. Até o momento. Sakura foi quem surgiu na cabeça. Ela não ajudaria com os negócios, mas ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça. Ela sempre ajudava. Sempre.  
Pegou o carro e foi direto para casa. Entrou e tirou o casaco. Sakura desceu as escadas com as feições surpresas, não esperava ver o marido no mínimo até as oito da noite.

Sasuke foi rápido em direção dela e a abraçou forte. A mulher retribuiu o abraço, confusa. Sasuke nunca fizera isso em anos de namoro e casamento. Algo estava acontecendo e era algo sério.

-O que foi, Sasuke? O que aconteceu?

-Eu estou ferrado, Sakura, completamente ferrado! - disse com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enfiado no pescoço da mulher.

Frieda, a empregada,apareceu e Sakura logo a mandou se retirar, delicadamente, dizendo-lhe que não era nada. Sasuke continuou a lhe abraçar mais apertado e subiram as escadas juntos. Foram para o quarto e Sakura trancou a porta.

-Ei, Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? Me diz, o que foi?

-Eu estou ferrado, Sakura, completamente ferrado. - disse com a voz embargada.

-O que foi, Sasuke? Te descobriram? Me conta o que aconteceu?!

-O Itachi deixou a empresa e foi ser sócio de Pain. Ele vai trabalhar com armas, vai ajudar com essa matança, Sakura! E eu fiquei só! Vamos falir! Eu não sei o que fazer, não tenho ninguém que possa fazer o que Itachi fazia. Se eu colocar um qualquer, ele vai suspeitar da grande quantidade de dinheiro que eu tiro sem destino. Ele vai me entregar para o Füher. Eu não sei mais o que eu faço, Sakura!

-Calma, eu preciso entender. Itachi te ligou hoje para dizer que ia te deixar e que você tocasse o negócio sozinho?

-Não. Ele disse que poderíamos, os dois, fazer sociedade com o Pain na indústria de armas, mas eu me nego a isso! Não vou ajudar com essa destruição em massa sem motivos. E ele falou que poderia até me ajudar, mas eu não vou me arrastar para aquele traidor. Eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho.

-Você não tem o seu orgulho, você tem a sua estupidez. Sasuke, o que vamos fazer agora?! Tem idéia do que está acontecendo? Investir nas armas é a única garantia que nós teríamos de um futuro calmo e você jogou tudo pro ar por um orgulho besta. Pense em mais alguém antes de você mesmo, pense em mim, pense na sua família. Duvido que Itachi esteja se sentindo feliz e saltitante por você ter recusado.

-Aquele bastardo ta é achando ótimo que vai ter os 45% todo para ele. Ele não pensou nem em me convencer. Quando eu disse que não, ele já veio com "não vou te dar um centavo".

-Então era isso o que você queria? Que ele insistisse? Que se ajoelhasse para TE ajudar? Você é retardado, Sasuke? Tudo bem, então. Se você quer que alguém se ajoelhe, se arraste para te ajudar, eu faço isso. Eu ligo para Itachi e digo que vamos participar da sociedade com Pain. Eu me arrasto, eu imploro. Você não precisa fazer nada.

-Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, entenda que a situação não e alguém se ajoelhar ou insistir. A situação é contribuir com essa matança sem razão.

-Então para poupar os outros, você se arrisca? Tenha um mínimo de egoísmo, Sasuke. Te chamei de egoísta antes, mas vejo que não é. É como se fosse um líder do povo, um chefe de uma revolta. Pense em você agora. Em você e em mim. Você sabe que podemos nos fingir de cegos e esperar tudo isso acabar. Vamos sair intactos de tudo. Não precisamos fazer nada, apenas esperar.

-Esperar e produzir armas para matar mais gente.

Sakura o olhou profundamente e Sasuke suspirou. Era para ela está o confortando, o acalmando, o ajudando a tomar uma decisão inteligente e não brigando e dizendo que deveria concordar com Itachi e aceitar aquela proposta indecente. Como dormiria de noite sabendo que estava ajudando aquele seboso a acabar com a vida de pessoas inocentes por pura falta do que fazer? Aquele louco deveria ser preso e não governar do jeito que estava fazendo.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e a abraçou. Sakura retribuiu o abraço e ambos fecharam os olhos.

-Nós vamos sair dessa. E vou dar um jeito em tudo, não precisa se preocupar. -disse e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Encostou a testa na dela e ficaram assim durante minutos. Os olhos fechados e as testas juntas. Apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Cada um com seus pensamentos. Seus medos, suas opiniões, suas esperanças.

* * *

Ignorem os erros, por favor ;_;  
Esse capítulo saiu rápido porque já estava pronto -s  
Não o postei logo porque queria saber o que acharam do primeiro e bem, continuo sem saber, mas ok.  
Reviews ajudariam bastante, sabe ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Levantou-se no dia seguinte decidido a resolver todos os problemas relacionados a empresa. Deu um beijo na testa da sua mulher e foi ao banheiro banhar-se. Saiu em direção ao quarto e encontrou Sakura sentada na cama, sonolenta, coçando os olhos.

-Já vai sair, Sasuke? – Disse com a voz embargada, olhando para o moreno terminando de vestir-se.  
-Sim. Quero resolver tudo hoje. Não precisa me esperar acordada.

Deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e desceu as escadas. Deu um bom dia a Frieda, pegou uma maçã, vestiu o sobretudo e saiu. Ao abrir a porta, sentiu o ar frio de inverno bater-lhe contra si, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Entrou rápido no carro e dirigiu até a casa de Itachi. Teria sua última conversa com o irmão relacionada aos negócios.

O Uchiha mais velho assustou-se ao encontrar seu irmão chegar raivosamente a sua sala. Levantou-se e o cumprimentou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não vim brincar, Itachi. Quero resolver tudo hoje. Onde podemos conversar – olhou os empregados e voltou o olhar para o irmão – a sós?

Itachi foi com Sasuke até seu escritório e trancou a porta. Andou até a sua cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou-se. Sasuke fez o mesmo com a cadeira em frente a mesa. O moreno mais velho soltou um longo suspiro.

-O que mais você quer?  
-Você vai continuar na empresa?  
-Vou. – Sasuke o olhou incrédulo.  
-Mas você não ia investir nas armas?!  
-E como vou poder investir nas armas se não tiver de onde tirar o dinheiro? Use um mínimo de lógica, Sasuke!  
-Então vai tudo continuar como está?  
-Sim.  
-Tudo bem.

O Uchiha mais novo foi em direção a porta e a fechou. Itachi suspirou profundamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Sasuke, quando menor, era difícil de se lidar, mas agora, era praticamente impossível. Sakura deveria ser algum tipo de deusa.

Entrou no carro e apoiou a cabeça no banco. Respirou fundo e sentiu alívio. Alívio por não precisar procurar alguém para lidar com as contas da empresa. Alívio por não precisar procurar alguém que fosse realmente de confiança. Alívio por não precisar procurar outro parceiro.  
Ligou o carro e foi para a empresa. Precisava dar uma olhada na produção e logo depois passaria nas duas lojas para ver como andavam as vendas.

Após passar nas lojas e ver que tudo ocorria bem, dirigiu para casa. Estava cansado e com fome. Tudo o que precisava era da sua casa, sua mulher e sua cama.

Estacionou o carro e saiu deste com a sua maleta na mão. Abriu a porta de casa, pendurou o sobretudo, deixou a maleta em cima da mesa e foi em direção a sala, de onde ouvia soluços. Encontrou Sakura sentada com as mãos no rosto, chorando, sendo consolada por Frieda. Seu coração acelerou e andou rápido até a mulher que foi solta por Frieda para lhe dar o lugar.

-O que aconteceu, Sakura? – Ela não lhe respondeu. Levantou a vista para Frieda. – O que houve?  
-O telefone tocou há alguns minutos, senhor Uchiha. Ela o atendeu e começou a chorar desse jeito.  
-O SAI MORREU, SASUKE! MORREU! – Sakura gritou e chorou mais. Sai era um dos seus amigos de infância. Este tinha ido defender seu país na guerra como soldado.  
-Aparentemente, o senhor Sai morreu em batalha, senhor.  
-Tudo bem, Frieda, obrigado. Coloque o meu jantar, por favor. Estou morto de fome.

Frieda assentiu e se retirou para a cozinha.

-Ei, Sakura – a balançou levemente – Vamos subir. Vem.

Sasuke a levantou com cuidado e subiu com ela até o quarto. Sentou-a na caba e deixou-a chorar, colocar tudo para fora, abraçando-a de forma terna e confortável. Lhe abraçava mais apertado quando chorava com mais intensidade e folgava quando retomava um pouco de calma. Passaram minutos abraçados até que Sakura parasse de chorar.

-Tudo bem? – Sasuke perguntou, ainda a abraçando. Ela apenas assentiu. O Uchiha afrouxou o abraço para olhá-la nos olhos vermelhos. O rosto inchado e molhado indicava o tempo e a intensidade do choro. O moreno levou a mão direita ao rosto da mulher e foi enxugando-o com leveza. Em alguns minutos o rosto de Sakura estava enxuto, mas seus olhares não desviaram-se até que Frieda apareceu na porta, avisando que o jantar estava posto na mesa. Sasuke assentiu e voltou o olhar para Sakura. Beijou-lhe a testa.

-Espere-me aqui, tudo bem? Eu volto já. – Beijou-lhe mais uma vez e saiu.

Sakura ficou no quarto o esperando. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Pensou no que vinha acontecendo: Perdeu Naruto, Sasuke se arriscava por ele, perdeu Sai, a empresa numa possível falência e enjôos que não a deixava. Suspirou tentando em vão fazer o novo bolo que subia-lhe a garganta passar. Talvez fosse apenas algo que comera mais cedo. Ou não.

Sasuke terminou o jantar, agradeceu a Frieda e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. Encontrou Sakura, já com a roupa de dormir, encolhida debaixo das cobertas. Um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e logo começou a tirar a roupa. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um rápido banho. Vestiu a sua roupa de dormir e deitou-se na cama, abraçando sua mulher que acordou com o abraço e colocou a mão em cima da do marido.

-Boa noite. – Disseram um para o outro, entregando-se ao cansaço do dia e dormindo.

_I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
And do my best  
To take good care of you  
Yes I will_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Andava de um lado para o outro sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si. Os enjôos se tornaram frequentes e tinha estranhos desejos por diversas vezes no dia. Sabia o que era isso. Sabia o que aconteceria com isso, mas não queria acreditar. O que estava por vir era algo completamente inapropriado para a atual situação em que estava. A guerra estava em seu início e só Deus sabe quando terminaria, sem contar do risco que Sasuke corre ajudando o melhor amigo, Naruto. Segundo seu marido, a viagem do Uzumaki seria dali a duas semanas, fazendo com que Sasuke passasse mais tempo fora de casa, organizando a fuga do amigo.

Sakura senti-se aflita e temerosa. Se o que pensava que estava por vir fosse verdade, tudo isso seria uma completa desgraça para si. Não que ela não quisesse um filho. Amava Sasuke mais do que tudo no mundo, e uma parte dele crescendo em seu ventre seria uma felicidade incomparável, mas aquele não era o momento correto para colocar uma vida nova no mundo. Não era justo com a criança. Não na forma como o mundo estava naquele momento.

A entrada de Sasuke fez com que se assustasse e desse um pequeno pulo. O moreno não poderia desconfiar do que estava acontecendo. Não agora.

- O que foi, Sakura? Parece nervosa. – Droga. Ele notara.  
- Não é nada, Sasuke. – Foi até ele e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, massageando. – Como foi o dia hoje? Não te vejo desde ontem, acordou e saiu cedo. Nem se despediu de mim! – O Uchiha deu um meio sorriso e se virou para ela, a pegando pela cintura.  
- Fui resolver uns problemas da loja. Os materiais de escritório que tínhamos encomendado não chegava, então tive que dar uma passada lá e ligar com o representante.  
- Fico tão orgulhosa de ter me casado com um homem tão útil e prestativo. – Disse com um sorriso de canto e Sasuke a puxou mais para perto, também sorrindo, colando seus corpos. Tentou dar-lhe um beijo, mas Sakura desviou. Sasuke a encarou com dúvida no olhar.  
- Se começarmos, não conseguiremos parar, e eu estou realmente cansada. – Ele assentiu, rindo baixo, e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente. – Vem, vamos dormir. – Ele assentiu.

Sakura já estava pronta e foi direto para a cama, enquanto Sasuke foi para o banheiro banhar-se. Em vinte minutos o homem estava pronto e se deitava ao lado da mulher, abraçando-a e dando-lhe boa noite.

Abriu os olhos após ouvis a porta da casa sendo fechada por Sasuke. Ele saíra. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, tomou seu café e chamou um táxi. Entrou nesse e foi ao hospital, após pedir a Frieda para que não falasse nada sobre a sua saída para Sasuke.

Chegou ao hospital um pouco acanhada, mas logo encontrou uma amiga de longa data, Ino.

- Sakura! O que faz aqui? – A loira de belos olhos azuis a cumprimentou com um abraço.  
- Vim fazer um exame. Está trabalhando aqui, Ino? – Ela assentiu. – Então preciso que me ajude.  
- Que exame veio fazer? – Sakura respirou fundo.  
- Teste de gravidez.  
-Oh meu Deus! – Exclamou a loira, exageradamente feliz. – Venha comigo!

Fez o exame com o coração na mão. Torcia para que o resultado fosse negativo e os enjôos fosse apenas algo que comera. Ino apareceu na sala de espera minutos depois e a olhou sorrindo.

- Amanhã eu terei o resultado confirmado. Você prefere vir buscar ou quer que eu leve até a sua casa? É uma desculpa para a gente fofocar! – Sakura deu um risinho sem humor.  
- Se quiser ir lá, pode ir, mas pode apenas me ligar.  
- Ah, tudo bem. – Seu sorriso desapareceu. – Sakura...  
- Hm?  
-Você não quer esse filho, quer?  
- Não, Ino. Não agora.  
- Por quê? Sempre achei que você sonhava em ter um filho do Sasuke!  
- Ai, Ino, eu sonhava. Mas agora não é o momento certo. Não quero fazer isso com essa criança. Olha como o país está, olha como o mundo está!  
- E o que vai fazer se realmente estiver grávida? Vai tirar?  
- De jeito nenhum! Eu terei a criança, mas não faço idéia de como cuidarei dela, Ino. Me deseje sorte.  
-Boa sorte, amiga. – Abraçou Sakura e se despediram.

Chegou em casa a tempo de tomar um banho e esperar Sasuke entrar pela porta cinco minutos depois de sentar-se no sofá da sala. Seus pelos se arrepiaram quando viu a imagem do homem adentrar o aposento com um semblante cansado e feliz ao vê-la. Deu-lhe boa noite acompanhado de um curto e significativo beijo e foram à sala de jantar para logo após dormirem.

A manhã seguinte se passou lenta e torturantemente. A ânsia da espera agoniava a mulher dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Necessitava daquela resposta o mais rápido possível para conversar com Sasuke caso fosse positivo. E torcia esperançosamente para que fosse negativa.

Ino apareceu por lá no meio da tarde. Sakura lia um jornal com a intenção de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, mas isso parecia não acontecer. A chegada da mulher loira na sala de sua casa foi o que precisava para o coração bater mais rápido do que jamais fizera. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de receio e os verdes de nervoso. Ino sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Sakura e respirou fundo.

-Então? – A Haruno perguntou com as mãos inquietas apertando o pano do vestido.  
-Foi positivo, Sakura.

A dona da cabeleira rosada fechou os olhos e respirou lenta e profundamente. Já esperava por isso, portanto não sabia o motivo da mistura de felicidade e medo dominando-a. Falaria com Sasuke naquela noite e o faria parar com essa besteira de ajudar Naruto.

Conversou com Ino durante toda a tarde. Recebeu instruções do que faria a partir dali, já que era mãe de primeira-viagem e nunca procurara saber dos cuidados que uma grávida tinha que tomar. Exames, alimentação, controle dos nervos. Era tudo muito cansativo e duradouro. Mas valeria a pena. Em nove meses teria uma miniatura de si misturada com Sasuke em seus braços e isso valeria cada momento de todas as idas ao médico, todos os enjôos e desejos.

Ver Sasuke adentrar à sala fez o seu coração acelerar. Temia a reação dele, apesar de saber que era louco por um filho. Levantou-se e o encarou, fazendo-o notar sua ansiedade.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?  
-Sim, Sasuke. Eu preciso conversar com você. No quarto.

Foram para o quarto em silêncio. O Uchiha temia o assunto da conversa, portanto esperou para que sua mulher começasse. Sentou-se na cama e a viu andar de um lado para o outro e não falar nada.

-Você estava com o Naruto, não estava? – Ela jogou no homem de forma rápida e pesada.  
-Estava. Esse mês vou vê-lo um pouco mais, já que ele vai embora e preciso deixar a viagem perfeita para que não o peguem. Por quê?  
-Quero que pare de ajudar o Naruto, Sasuke.  
-Sakura, eu já te disse que não vou deixar o meu amigo.  
-Por mim!  
-Você é a minha esposa, a mulher da minha vida. Naruto é o meu melhor amigo e irmão. Os dois tem peso quase que igual, não me peça para fazer isso, por favor.  
-Sasuke, eu nunca te pedi algo que não pudesse ser relevado, mas isso é realmente importante. Eu te peço para que pare de ajudar Naruto por mim, por você e – deu uma pausa para olhá-lo nos olhos – e pelo seu filho.  
-Filho? Sakura, você...  
-Eu estou grávida, Sasuke.

Choque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O choque inicial foi somente uma introdução para a alegria que viria em seguida. O rosto de Sasuke, anteriormente sem expressão, iluminou-se com um sorriso radiante. Seguiu até a mulher e prendeu-lhe levemente as mãos entre as suas.

-Quando? - perguntou com um pequeno sorrido bobo nos lábios

-Imagino que tenha sido daquela vez... antes de você ter me dito tudo – respondeu com a voz trêmula e sussurrou tristemente a última parte.

-Não, me recordo dessa vez. Foi incrível. – falou e beijou-lhe carinhosamente as mãos. Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. – Mas quanto tempo tem? Um mês, algumas semanas?

-Não sei ao certo, - mantinha a voz baixa – mas o máximo é um mês.

O sorriso no rosto do Uchiha tinha fixado-se de forma que, talvez nem arrancando a cabeça de uma pessoa em sua frente, o tiraria dali. Mas o olhar desgostoso de sua mulher o diminuiu.

-O que foi, Sakura? – tentou olhar-lhe nos olhos, mas ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Não está feliz?

Isto foi o suficiente para Sakura cair em prantos nos braços do moreno.

-Oh, Sasuke, eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei cuidar de uma criança, sou muito nova para isso e você...

-Eu o quê? – interrompeu-a com leve frieza na voz.

-Você está pondo tudo a perder! – exasperou-se.

Sasuke a olhou friamente nos olhos. Seu sorriso desaparecera completamente.

-É incrível como você conseguiu acabar com o segundo melhor dia da minha vida. – soltou-lhe e foi em direção do banheiro. Boa noite, Sakura.

A mulher observou seu marido entrando no banheiro e sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Não deveria ter dito isso; não naquele momento. Sasuke dissera que era um momento mais feliz de sua vida; a última vez que falara isso, foi na lua-de-mel, onde se viram completamente unidos pela primeira vez. Deveria ter apenas lhe dito que estava grávida e no dia seguinte demonstrado sua infelicidade quanto ao seu estado, mas não, tinha sido estúpida, completamente estúpida, e disse-lhe que a gravidez não lhe agradava.

Foi deitar-se sozinha sentindo um bolo na garganta. Bolo esse que representava um choro reprimido que era representado apenas por lágrimas silenciosas que desciam das suas esmeraldas e escorriam molhando-lhe a triste face.

Ouviu Sasuke sair do banheiro e esperou-o deitar-se. A breve esperança de dormir abraçada com seu marido, como sempre, se desfez quando sentiu-o deitar-se e não aproximar-se para tocar-lhe. Sentiu o peso de tudo o que tinha dito e do difícil dia e deixou uma última lágrima descer-lhe pelas bochechas e se entregar ao sono que não vinha.

Aquela noite tinha sido a maior de toda a sua vida. Sentia-se extremamente cansada e frustrada, mas o sono não dava-lhe o ar da graça. O dia seguinte chegara muito lentamente. Ao ver Sasuke levantando-se, fingiu dormir e sentiu o peso na cama diminuir.

-Por que está fingindo dormir? – Ouviu a voz grave do moreno.

-Para ver se engano a mim mesma e acredito que esses últimos tempos foram só um sonho e está tudo bem.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta, apenas ouviu um suspiro pesado e a porta do banheiro sendo fechada. Seria um longo dia.

O Uchiha adentrou os portas da loja com o intuito apenas de ver como as coisas estavam indo. Após conferir se estava tudo bem, procuraria desesperadamente alguém para conversar. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se completamente desolado e necessitava conversar e, dessa vez, Sakura não o ajudaria. Ela era praticamente o problema.

Pegou sua agenda no segundo que sentou-se na grande cadeira em sua sala. Leu alguns nomes aleatórios que no momento lhe seriam inúteis. O nome "Karin" surgiu-lhe na sua frente e foi como uma luz no fim do túnel. Sua amiga de colégio, que o apoiou nos momentos rebeldes e o ouviu nos desabafos. Estava casada com um dos seus colegas, Suigetsu, mas esperava que não se importassem de ouví-lo, mesmo depois sem contato.

Discou lentamente os números escritos na agenda, hesitante em errar, e esperou que atendessem. Chamou uma, duas, três. Atenderam.

-Alô?

-Bom dia, quem fala é Uchiha Sasuke, gostaria de falar com a senhora Karin, por favor.

-Só um minuto, senhor Uchiha. – Um intervalo de 20 segundos foram o suficiente para a mulher atender. – Sasuke? É você mesmo?

-Sim, Karin, sou eu. Como andas?

-Estou bem, mas... Nossa, quanto tempo, Sasuke!

-É, quanto tempo... – Seu desânimo presente na voz denunciava seu estado de espírito.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke? Você não me parece bem.

-Quer reviver os tempos de adolescência? – Um suspirou foi claramente ouvido do outro lado.

-Aqueles tempos que você tinha problemas coma Sakura e vinha comigo desabafar? Claro, claro, por que não? – Deu uma pequena pausa esperando uma resposta do moreno que não veio. Continuou. – Onde posso encontrar-te?

-Na loja, você sabe onde é. Encontre-me logo após o almoço, não voltarei para almoçar em casa hoje. Estarei esperando-te.

-Tudo bem. Vemo-nos mais tarde.

O almoço daquele dia não tinha sido agradável. Em outras épocas, almoçava pensando em sua esposa e como sentia-se tendo que almoçar só, mas os tempos eram outros. Sakura conseguira acabar com um momento realmente especial, que apenas perdia para o seu casamento, mas isso era algo que apenas ele e somente ele sabia.

Terminou o almoço pela falta de apetite. Pensar tanto no desentendimento com a esposa tirou-lhe toda a vontade de comer. Queria apenas conversar com Karin e resolver logo tudo. Também queria o fim da guerra e a expulsão do Füher do país, mas isso era algo completamente longe se seu alcance.

Ver sua amiga de infância adentras as portas de seu escritório deu-lhe leve satisfação. Era reconfortante ver que suas amizades antigas mantinham-se formes e fortes mesmo depois de tantos anos e tantas mudanças. Karin, estava muito diferente do que lembrava. A, agora, mulher, tinha o corpo bem delineado e os seios fartos cobertos por um vestido sério que dava-lhe um ar de mais velha, mas Sasuke só via-lhe como a amiga de dezesseis anos de outrora.

-Oh meu Deus, Sasuke! – Correu em sua direção e deu-lhe um apertado abraço. – Quando tempo, meu amigo!

-Sim, Karin, quanto tempo. – Respondeu observando a mulher sentar-se na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

-Ia dizer-te para que mandasse-me a bomba, mas acho que não seria uma brincadeira engraçada. – Riu sem graça. – Qual o problema?

-Sakura. – Disse em um suspiro.

-Imaginei. – Riu mais uma vez. – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

O Uchiha contou-lhe tudo. Desde o momento que começou a ajudar Naruto até a briga com a mulher no dia anterior. Karin, apesar de pouco contato, era extremamente confiável e sabia que quando dissesse que odiava Adolf Hitler, ela não correria para a SS e lhes diria que era um traidor.

-Você quer a minha opinião sincera, certo? – Ele assentiu – Sakura está completamente certa.

-O que!? – Exasperou-se.

-Não falo que esteja certa sobre concordar com o que o Füher esteja fazendo, pois, como você, também acho tudo um absurdo; mas ela está certa em querer o bem para o filho. Ponha-se no lugar dela, Sasuke, você aceitaria que sua mulher arriscasse-se para ajudar um amigo e corresse o risco de ser preso e morto sabendo que teria um filho que nem ao menos nasceu para criar? Essa criança precisa de um pai, Sasuke, e sem você, isso não ocorrerá.

-Não vai acontecer-me nada, Karin, eu garanto.

-Você não pode responder pelas ações dos outros, Uchiha. Por enquanto, está tudo bem, mas alguém de fora pode saber o seu segredo e isso não mais de você dependerá. Entenda: No momento em que for descoberto, será a sua ruína e, consequentemente, de Sakura.

O suspiro do Uchiha foi como uma prova de sua rendição. Entendia o que Karin dizia-lhe, mas não aceitava que teria que deixar Naruto na mão. Não agora, tão perto da sua fuga.

-Assim que Naruto embarcar no avião, serei um perfeito nazista.

-Sabia que tomaria a decisão correta. – Um sorriso acompanhou-lhe a frase como prova da sua satisfação.

Despediram-se com um aperto de mão que logo iniciou um forte abraço de orgulho, carinho e saudade. Esperavam ver-se logo e, dessa vez, sem problemas.

Chegou em casa e não assustou-se em não encontrar sua mulher perambulando pela casa. Provavelmente estaria no quarto, repousando; então comeria calmamente e logo em seguida subiria para o seu quarto a fim de reconciliar-se com Sakura.

Procurou Frieda pela casa e encontrou-a na cozinha, fazendo um bolo. Deu-lhe boa noite e pediu para que servisse seu jantar após perguntar se Sakura já tinha jantado e se tinha alimentado-se bem durante o resto do dia. Tendo respostar positivas, pôs-se a degustar da comida preparada pelas habilidosas mãos de sua empregada de sessenta anos.

Subiu as escadas lenta e respirada profundamente. Sempre que brigava com Sakura sentia um pedaço de si arrancado até que se entendessem. Sua mulher estivera presente na sua vida por tanto tempo, que não imaginava-se mais sem a sua presença. As mãos macias, o doce perfume e a voz harmoniosa da Haruno sempre livrava-o da loucura que estivesse para cair. Naruto e Karin eram seus amigos, mas Sakura era _sua mulher._

Adentrou o quarto e logo viu a delicada silhueta sentada perto da janela, olhando a lua no céu. Lua nova. Talvez um sinal.

Aproximou-se da figura imóvel e colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros. Sakura estremeceu com o toque e logo levantou a cabeça para ver o moreno. Um início de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Não está mais bravo comigo? – Disse com a voz baixa e doce. Sasuke negou com a cabeça.

-Desculpe-me por aquilo, perdi a cabeça. – Sakura mostrou-lhe um sorriso sereno e balançou a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem. – Deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso com você. Meu Deus, Sakura, está grávida! Teremos um filho!

-Eu acho que é isso o que acontecem quando as mulheres engravida. – Riram juntos. – Não tem problema, Sasuke. Eu também errei, me desculpe. – Beijou-lhe a mão, ainda no seu ombro.

-Desculpe-me você. Prometo cuidar-te melhor de agora em diante. Naruto vai embora logo e, em seguida, serei um perfeito marido e nazista. – Ajudou-a a levantar-se.

-Um perfeito marido, já é. Não precisa interpretar um nazista na vida real, amor. Ninguém precisa saber, é só você se manter neutro. – Abraçou-o.

-Sakura. – Encararam-se. – _Obrigado._

A noite iniciou-se com um nervoso de início de reconciliação. Durou com o movimento dos corpos dos dois amantes movimentando-se harmoniosamente em investidas um no outro. Finalizou-se com a lua como testemunha das duas pessoas dormindo abraçadas, exaustas. A Lua Nova, que significava, sim, um sinal._ Novos tempos._

* * *

Finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo! \o/

Perdoem qualquer erro gramatical ou de concordância. O cap não foi revisado, rs.

Sim, darei uma de cretina e direi que só postarei com reviews:

Só tem capítulo 6 com reviews.

Afinal, do que adianta postar se não sei se estão lendo e/ou gostando? Traffic não ajuda muito a saber o que estão pensando.

Espero comentários e até o próximo capítulo. ;*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

O grande dia chegara. Sentia-se nervoso e ao mesmo tempo feliz. A animação de ter conseguido tudo para ajudar o amigo era quase anulada pela angústia de que algo pudesse ocorrer de forma errada e os dois fossem descobertos.

Sakura, sua linda e doce flor de cerejeira, o ajudara com os nervos. Desde sua reconciliação pela insignificante briga, sua mulher tem lhe feito esquecer de todo o resto do mundo nas noites em que chegava exausto do trabalho. Conversavam sobre o possível futuro até que um dos dois, ou ambos, sentia-se exausto demais para manter-se com os olhos abertos e fossem para a cama. Tudo ia tão bem que Sasuke nem acreditava e temia. Temia pelo fim de todo o encanto.

Aquele dia estava planejado há tempos. Trabalharia normalmente, para que ninguém estranhasse e, à noite, bem tarde, encontraria Naruto para que se despedissem. Tudo aparentemente perfeito.

Arrumou-se para trabalhar e encarou Sakura sentada na cama. A troca de olhares foi suficiente para que a mulher entendesse que aquele seria um grande dia. A dona dos cabelos cor-de-rosa levantou-se e parou ao lado do marido, ainda encarando-o, e o seguindo para a cozinha a fim de tomarem o café da manhã juntos.

-Tenha um bom dia, Sasuke. – Sakura disse após comerem e enquanto ajudava o Uchiha a vestir o sobretudo.

-Será bom, com certeza. – Disse, virando-se para ela e dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa. – Espere-me acordada. Pretendo levar-lhe comigo hoje. – A última parte foi dita em um sussurro e causou hesitação em Sakura. – Por favor, Sakura. Acompanhe-me hoje à noite. Significaria muito para mim ter-te ao meu lado. – Sakura suspirou, rendida.

-Tudo bem... Como posso negar-te algo? – Deu um meio sorriso e recebeu um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Estarei a te esperar. – Um meio sorrido característico do seu marido foi direcionado a si e um breve aceno de volto logo.

Chegou na loja e não viu movimento. Dos dois vendedores que deveriam estar ali, apenas um era visto. Sasuke logo procurou Hinata, a vendedora, que estava encolhida atrás do balcão com os olhos vermelhos de choro, provavelmente.

-Hinata, por que choras?

-Na-Nada, senhor Uchiha. – respondeu a garota soluçando e tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.

-Conte-me. Sabe que nunca os tratei apenas como empregados.

-É que... – soluçou um pouco mais – O... O Naruto... Tem muito tempo que não o vejo, nem recebo notícias... Sinto falta dele.

-Oh, Hinata. – Abraçou-a esperando que a acalmasse. Sentia sua dor. – Garanto-lhe que, onde quer que esteja, pensa em ti. Naruto sempre foi um idiota, mas o amor que sentia por você era notável.

-Mas... – envergonhou-se da proximidade que estava com seu chefe – Penso que tem mais de um ano que não sei nada sobre ele.

-Entenda a nossa situação e a situação dele. – Murmurou – Naruto estava vivendo num lugar onde o simples fato de existir era motivo de execução. Não me surpreende que tenha se escondido ou fugido.

-Sabe de alguma coisa, senhor Uchiha? – Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

-Infelizmente, não. – Mentiu como um bom mentiroso que se tornou – Mas asseguro-lhe que, onde quer que esteja ou como esteja, pensa em ti. – Hinata baixou a mirada e deu um pequeno sorriso triste – Agora, vamos. A loja não funciona com apenas um vendedor!

-Oh, sim! Desculpe-me, senhor Uchiha!

Sasuke não respondeu. Fez um gesto com a mão indicando que tudo estava bem e foi para seu escritório. A papelada de toda a semana estava deixando-o louco. Quanto entrou, quanto saiu, o que entrou, o que saiu, quem vendeu, para quem vendeu e quanto vendeu cada vendedor. Sentia-se exausto. Os últimos meses não haviam sido fáceis e ainda tinha que tomar conta das vendas de uma loja. Sem contar que, agora que teria um filho, precisava dedicar-se ainda mais a sua esposa.

Sakura era a maior prejudicada nisso tudo. Tendo que dedicar-se à loja e ao Naruto, quase não lhe restava tempo para estar com sua flor de cerejeira, que, ultimamente, vinha mostrando-se entristecida, mesmo tentando aparentar estar sempre bem. Seu sorriso não era mais o mesmo. Era forçado, triste.

Um suspiro serviu como ponto final aos seus pensamentos. O dia começara e precisava trabalhar. Arrumou os papeis a analisar em duas pilhas e, com mais um suspiro começou seu trabalho.

O dia se arrastou lenta e torturantemente. Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam congelar e não saiam do lugar. Talvez. Ou era só a sua ansiedade. Talvez. Provável.

Ao meio dia e trinta, em ponto, anunciou que voltaria para casa para almoçar e não retornaria à loja. Hinata, como uma boa funcionária que sempre fora, encarregou-se de tomar conta de tudo na ausência do patrão. Sasuke agradeceu à empregada e rumou ao seu carro.

Para sua total dor de cabeça, o trânsito não estava muito agradável. Um acidente no meio do seu percurso o fez ir por um caminho duplamente maior do que o de costume, chegando em casa apenas à uma da tarde. As feições surpresas de Sakura revelavam-lhe que sua esposa não o esperava tão cedo em casa.

- Engraçado, saio mais cedo do trabalho para passar mais tempo com a minha mulher e sou recebido com rostos surpresos. Acho que vou voltar. Hinata me recebe melhor.

- Não seja bobo, Sasuke! – Sakura se pronunciou, sorrindo – Você não avisou que voltaria mais cedo hoje, foi apenas isso. Na verdade, não imaginei vê-te hoje – aproximou-se para que apenas ele ouvisse – até a madrugada, pelo menos.

- Voltei para te ver. – Segurou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe a testa – E para comer também! Qual o cardápio de hoje?

Sakura acompanhou-lhe até a cozinha com uma gostosa gargalhada. Há tempos seu marido não demonstrava-se tão animado e vê-lo de tal forma encheu-lhe de alegria.

Sentaram-se à mesa e a moça dos cabelos rosas apenas observou o Uchiha devorar o prato de comida, acompanhando-o apenas na conversa. Terminara de comer a poucos minutos antes da repentina surpresa do homem, portanto sentia-se sem fome.

Após o fim do almoço, dirigiram-se para a sala reservada. Era um ambiente confortável e privado, perfeito para conversas _intensas._

Sasuke sentou-se em sua poltrona e Sakura em um sofá de dois lugares. Um de frente para o outro.

- A viagem de Naruto é hoje – Sakura assentiu e esperou que ele continuasse – e eu ficaria muito feliz se você me acompanhasse hoje à noite. Seria bom para mim, para ele e até mesmo para você.

- De que forma seria bom para mim, Sasuke?

- Você poderia despedir-se do seu amigo de infância. Lembre-se que conheci Naruto por sua cuausa e que, antes mesmo de nos conhecermos, eram melhores amigos. Não vejo motivo para ter tanto ódio dele. É o mesmo homem que antes!

Sakura não respondeu, mas permaneceu-se sem expressões e encarando o moreno. Um suspiro foi o sinal de sua rendição.

- Tudo bem, irei com você.

O discreto sorriso reprimido no rosto do Uchiha demonstrava quão satisfeito e orgulhoso estava. Ela iria!

O tempo para quem espera parece não passar nunca. Na casa dos Uchihas, os relógios pareciam ter seus ponteiros emperrados e as horas não mudavam. Até o fino ponteiro dos segundos movimentava-se como se fosse o das horas.

A noite finalmente chegara. Apenas mais alguns minutos que o casal entraria no carro e partiria ao encontro do _judeu_.

A tensão dentro do automóvel era clara. A mulher a tinha por hesitação, o homem, por excitação. Seu plano dera certo e seu grande amigo partiria seguro do país. Não tinha vitória melhor!

Avistou um homem de terno e cabelos pretos. Um tufo loiro fugia por baixo. Sasuke riu.

- Com uma peruca tão mal colocada, perceberão que não sou eu, caso o detenham. – Chegou por trás e falou no ouvido de Naruto, que pulou.

- Sasuke! Não me assusta desse jeito você... Oh! – Assustou-se ao ver quem o acompanhara. – Sakura!

- Oi, Naruto... – A insatisfação por estar ali era notável em seu rosto e em seu tom de voz. O Sorriso do loiro murcho.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo me despedir. Não a vejo há tanto tempo.

- Sim.

O loiro fez menção de abraçá-la, mas a mulher dos cabelos róseos apenas estendeu a mão para que fosse apertada. O sorriso do Uzumaki transformou-se num sorriso triste quando ela levantou-lhe a mão. Ele apenas a apertou e balançou levemente.

- Adeus, Sasuke. Você foi o melhor amigo que pudera fazer. Muito obrigado, meu amigo. Devo-te a minha vida. Literalmente. – Um risinho acompanhou o fim da frase e logo em seguida abraçaram-se apertado. Carinho, confiança, amizade, _amor _foram colocados naquele aperto de corpos.

- Vejo-te em breve, meu amigo.

-Visite-me assim que puder. Minhas portas estarão sempre abertas para você, idiota.

Um risinho dos ambos os homens foi a conclusão da conversa. Abraçaram-se uma vez mais antes que Naruto subisse as escadas e entrasse no avião que o levaria à salvação.

Sasuke observou a aeronave decolar abraçado com sua esposa. Um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto e o rosto virado para cima, para o avião; essa era a sua expressão naquele momento.

Ao ver o objeto voador sair de seu campo de visão, uma solitária lágrima brilhante desceu de seu olho esquerdo e logo foi seca. _Homens não choram_.

- Vamos, senhora Uchiha? – Perguntou com um sorriso imutável. Sakura apenas assentiu e seguiu para o carro com o marido. Sasuke andou abraçado com ela e abriu-lhe a porta quando chegaram. Seguiu para o lado do motorista e adentrou o automóvel com um sentimento de que era observado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Era só impressão.

* * *

Para variar, mais um capítulo finalizado às pressas. Acredito que o próximo saia com um intervalo maior de tempo (ou não) por conta das minhas provas finais. Fico de férias logo e, pretendo, postar com mais frquencia.

Reviews significa felicidade para a autora. Felicidade para a autora significa mais inspiração, consequentemente mais posts.

**Reviews = Posts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Andava quase correndo pelos corredores da casa do seu irmão mais velho. O chamado repentino de Itachi fez Sasuke levantar rapidamente da cama, deixando Sakura, recém desperta, atordoada com a velocidade em que o marido se levantou, vestiu-se e saiu.

A viagem de Naruto tinha acontecido há três semanas e o loiro já tinha ligado para o melhor amigo para dizer como as coisas estavam. O Uzumaki dividia um apartamento com um homem de sessenta anos chamado Jiraya. Apesar da idade, o homem se comportava como um adolescente descobrindo o sexo, segundo Naruto.

Itachi não lhe dera nenhuma pista sobre o assunto pelo qual trataria. Apenas ligou para sua casa, disse que fosse ao seu escritório urgente, que precisavam conversar.

Adentrou o escritório do irmão mais velho sem cumprimentar os empregados. Estava nervoso, tinha um mal pressentimento.

-O que aconteceu, Itachi?

-Sente-se, Sasuke. O que tenho para conversar com você é importante.

O Uchiha mais novo sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Itachi e esperou que este continuasse.

-Como vai o Naruto? – A pergunta fez Sasuke levantar uma sobrancelha, confuso.

-Vai bem, mas o que tem ele a ver com isso?

-Pensei que seria bom que fizesse uma visita a ele.

-Por que o faria?

-Pelo simples fato de que estão desconfiando de você, Sasuke. Seus horários de chegada e saída de casa estão sendo observados e você pode ser pego a qualquer momento.

-Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!

-Agora. Mas desconfiam da sua ajuda à fuga do judeu. Converse com Sakura e veja o que farão. Minha dica é que saia do país ou até da Europa. Vá para o mais longe possível, meu irmão.

O pânico dominou sua mente assim que fechou a porta do carro. O que faria agora? E Sakura? E seu filho, que não deveria nem ter um rostinho ainda? O que diabos faria a partir de agora?!

Dirigir até sua casa nunca fora tão difícil. O estado nervoso em que se encontrava não permitia-lhe ter os reflexos perfeitos que tivera durante toda a sua vida. A preocupação do que seria da sua família dali em diante agitava-o de forma que nada o fizera anteriormente.

Ao entrar em casa, dirigiu-se diretamente para o seu quarto e, ao passar pela sala, lançou a Sakura um olhar significativo para que seguisse-o. Quando adentrou ao quarto, conteve seu estado nervoso caminhando de um lado para o outro, passando agressivamente suas mãos pelos negros cabelos e murmurando coisas desconexas. Apenas a entrada de Sakura no ambiente fê-lo mudar aquela sequência por alguns segundos, quando levantou sua mirada e encarou sua mulher.

-Sasuke, meu Deus, o que aconteceu?! Passou pela casa como um míssil e agora não para um instante!

-O que aconteceu? Vou te dizer o que aconteceu, minha querida esposa: Me descobriram! – Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou – Exato, Sakura, estão me seguindo, me observando, me cercando para acabar comigo!

-E o que faremos?!

-Não faço idéia! Mas eu vou ter que sair do país o mais rápido possível. Itachi está providenciando tudo. Acredito que amanhã mesmo esteja indo embora. – Até agora, falava andando para um lado e para o outro e fazendo diversos gestos. Parou. – Iria você comigo, Sakura?

Hesitação

-Sasuke eu...

O olhar negro baixou.

-Não precisa, eu entendo.

-Não, você não entende. – Andou até ele e segurou-lhe o rosto – Sabes que amo-te mais do que a própria vida, Uchiha. Sabes que se precisasse atirar-me de um avião para salvar-te, fá-lo-ia. Mas sabes também que agora não é só a minha vida que colocaria em risco.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – Abraçou-a – Você tem total conhecimento de que eu jamais colocaria a minha vida antes da sua. – Afastou-se para encará-la – Mas sabes que jamais saberia viver longe de ti. Nunca fiz nada sem você, Sakura, como viveria só Deus sabe quanto tempo longe de você! E do meu filho! Meu Deus, nem verei o meu filho nascer! Tem idéia de como me sinto terrível só de imaginá-lo crescendo sem um pai?!

-Ele não crescerá sem pai, Sasuke! Você não vai morrer! Meu Deus, passará um tempo fora só para essa bagunça inteira terminar, mas logo voltará! Acredite em mim: Se pudesse, iria com você até o inferno! Mas não vejo possibilidades disso. Sabes que tenho medo que algo aconteça com essa criança mesmo não desejando-a inicialmente.

Sasuke tocou-lhe a barriga e olhou-a com ternura.

-Não se preocupe, bebê. Seu pai logo estará de volta. Você terá a melhor e mais bonita mãe do mundo. – Os olhos cor de esmeralda marejaram e as mãos de Sakura foram direto para a boca para conter um soluço. – Não espero passar nem um ano longe de você. – O moreno ajoelhou-se para que ficasse na altura da cintura de sua esposa – Quando as pessoas boas acabarem com aquele maluco, papai voltará para perto de vocês – Olhou nos olhos de Sakura – E seremos a família mais linda e feliz desse mundo. Espero que você venha parecido com a sua mãe porque eu não brinquei quando disse que ela era a mãe mais bonita do mundo. – A última frase saiu como um sussurro e Sakura não conseguiu conter o choro. Sasuke levantou-se e a abraçou, murmurando em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem enquanto ela molhava-lhe o pescoço com suas salgadas lágrimas.

Frieda logo apareceu na porta do quarto e hesitou ao ver a patroa aos prantos e o Uchiha abraçando-a tão apertado, mas o olhar do moreno ordenou que desse seu recado.

-Senhor Uchiha, seu irmão ao telefone.

A menção de Itachi foi o suficiente para Sasuke deixar Sakura na cama, delicadamente, e ir ao seu escritório atender ao chamado do Uchiha mais velho.

Em exatos cinco minutos retornou ao quarto. Sakura levantara no mesmo instante para saber o que Itachi queria.

-Embarco amanhã para os Estados Unidos. Itachi entrou em contado com Naruto e ficarei na casa dele. – Sua voz saiu baixa e tremida, quase chorosa.

Naquela noite, nenhum dos dois dormiu. O casal Uchiha não precisou de uma palavra a mais. Quando a intensidade dos olhares se tornava insuportável, eles uniam os corpos num apertado e significativo abraço. E assim foi até o sol mostrar seus primeiros raios.

As malas estavam prontas, só faltava a despedida. A triste e dolorosa despedida. Por que existia mesmo? Ah, claro, apenas para aumentar o sofrimento. A dor da perda já era grande, tinha que haver uma despedida para que a saudade apertasse-lhe o coração antes mesmo da separação.

-Eu te amo, não esqueça disso. Nunca. – Sussurrou no ouvido do seu marido da forma que pode. Chorava tanto que sua voz quase não saia. – Estaremos te esperando quando voltar. Não se preocupe conosco, Itachi cuidará de nós.

-Eu sei que estarão seguros, apesar de tudo. – Sussurrou de volta e apertou mais o abraço. – Mandarei cartas e telefonarei sempre que puder. Estarão sempre no meu pensamento, Sakura, não duvide disso um segundo sequer. – Encarou-a e, com um último selar de lábios, embarcou o avião que realizaria a sua fuga e salvação.

Assim que a aeronave encontrava-se entre as nuvens, olhou pela janela e viu sua cidade. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando aquele inferno acabaria?

_They say the captain goes down with the ship  
So, when the world ends will God go down with it_?

* * *

A parte em itálico é da música What a catch, Donnie - Fall out boy. No capítulo 3, foi da música I'll be your lover too e eu não sei de quem é. rs Mas o Robert Pattinson canta. No próximo capítulo poderá ter um trecho e uma citação.

Estamos chegando ao final da Intragável! Sim, ela foi pequenininha mesmo, mas até que passou da quantidade de capítulos que eu imaginei rs. Provavelmente o próximo capítulo seja o último. Se, por uma obra do acaso, surgirem muitos comentários com pedidos de um extra, talvez o faça, mas é quase certeza de que só teremos o capítulo 8 e fim.

Comentários, independende de tamanho, são sempre bom. **Reviews = Capítulos**. Nesse caso, capítulo rs ;*


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Capítulo 8** - **Final**

"_Amanhã. A palavra flutua no ar por um momento, ao mesmo tempo promessa e ameaça. Depois vai embora como um barquinho de papel levado pela água que lambe seus tornozelos. Está escuro, mas, dentro do coração de Bhima, o dia nasce"_

_A distância entre nós – Thrity Umrigar_

O Natal estava chegando.

Quanto tempo estava fora de casa? Dois meses, um ano? Exatos seis anos. Seis anos longe da sua mulher, cinco longe do seu filho.

_Seu filho._

O pequeno Albert crescera com um pai presente apenas por ligações telefônicas e fotos. Como doía-lhe o coração ao imaginar seu pequeno tendo seu irmão como figura masculina e não ele.

Observar tudo de longe pô-lo-ia louco. Ver seu país, seu amado país, sendo destruído por um desequilibrado corroia-lhe de ódio por dentro. Sua flor de cerejeira estava bem, juntamente com seu filho e família. Itachi nunca fora o tipo de irmão melhor amigo, mas era um verdadeiro irmão, o qual cuidara-lhe a mulher e filho. Seu coração apertava ao lembrar-se de tudo que tivera que abrir mão para fugir.

Fugir.

Nunca gostara dessa palavra. Por tal ódio, envolvera-se em diversas brigas na época de colégio. Brigas essas que rendaram-lhe castigos duradouros, que passava _estudando_ com Sakura – para todos os efeitos. Nunca fora briguento ou inconsequente, mas também nunca fora covarde. Seus problemas enfrentava de frente e com a cabeça erguida. Jamais pedira ajuda ou correra com medo. Receio não pertencia ao seu vocabulário.

Olhou pela janela e vira o sol nascer. Ultimamente vinha a acordar antes do dia raiar e adormecia somente após a meia noite, apesar da vontade de dormir por muito tempo.

Quando chegou na América, Naruto o esperava com um sorriso que demonstrava seu misto de felicidade e pesar. Rever o amigo era algo maravilhoso, mas as circunstâncias deixavam-lhe entristecido.

Apesar do pouco tempo que estava no novo país, o Uzumaki conseguira abrir um pequeno negócio e já tinha casa própria. Acolher Sasuke foi um prazer para o loiro e incluí-lo nos negócios idem. A entrada do Uchiha em sua loja ajudara o negócio a crescer. Nos dois primeiros anos, o moreno não se mostrara muito prestativo, a angústia o consumia por dentro. Mas descobrira no trabalho uma forma de ocupar a sua mente e não pensar em nada mais. A partir daí começou a trabalhar duro e tocou os negócios para a frente.

O som de batidas na porta e gritos de Naturo trouxeram o Uchiha de volta à realidade. Nos últimos tempos, seus banhos tinham se tornado longos. Seus divagações enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo eram infinitas, mas nada passava-lhe pela cabeça realmente. Era como estar em um infinito breu, que só clareava ao ouvir os chamamentos de seu amigo-irmão.

- Desliga o chuveiro, Sasuke. – a voz do amigo o instruiu. O moreno o fez e automaticamente puxou a toalha para secar seus cabelos.

Saiu do banheiro com um olhar vazio e encontrou Naruto na porta a sua espera. O loiro olhava-o de forma que Sasuke interpretasse como pena e logo se irritasse. Não era digno de pena, não era um pobre coitado, apesar de às vezes achá-lo.

- Pare de me olhar assim, Naruto. Estou cansado de repetir que você não deve me dirigir esse olhar.

- Diz-me isso mas não tira o vazio de dentro de si. Você precisa mudar, Sasuke. Já faz seis anos!

- Como quer que eu mude se minha mulher e meu filho estão a um oceano de distância de mim, Naruto? Me diz, como?

Um alto suspiro do Uzumaki com o único som ouvido na sala depois da fala do moreno.

- Creio que está na hora de voltar para casa, Sasuke.

Aquela frase foi como um tapa na cara de Sasuke. Lamentara por anos por estar longe de sua família e por não poder regressar ao lar, mas nunca, em todo aquele tempo, pensara em sua volta. Talvez Naruto estivesse certo. Talvez devesse pagar um avião e embarcar ainda naquele dia para a sua terra.

Mas algo mudou.

- Eu não sei, Naruto... Talvez ainda não seja a hora.

- Não é a hora? A guerra acabou, aquele maníaco morreu. Como não é a hora?

- Eu não sei, é tudo muito recente.

Receio entrara em seu dicionário.

- Você se tornou um covarde.

E com uma rápida virada e um estrondoso bater de porta, Naruto deixou o moreno sozinho em seu quarto pensando nas possibilidades enquanto vestia uma roupa.

Falar em sua família apenas alargava ainda mais o profundo buraco em seu peito. Demonstrar emoções era algo que reservava apenas a Sakura, mas a fraqueza dos últimos anos era tamanha que qualquer um que olhasse-o com o mínimo de atenção, veria um homem triste e desesperado. Inúmeras vezes acordou com pesadelos de bombas caindo exatamente no lugar onde morava em Berlim e, sem seguida, a imagem de sua esposa morta entre os escombros vinha-lhe como imagem final para o terrível sonho. Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Sofrera bastante durante todo o tempo em que estivera em solo americano. Pensava todo o tempo no que tinha deixado em Berlim, mas nunca pensara que sobreviveria para um regresso a casa. Imaginou-se adentrando à moradia que há muito deixara e sendo recebido por um sorriso e abraço de Sakura, tendo seu filho nos braços logo após.

Balançou a cabeça com violência para que seus devaneios não lhe rendesse ainda mais saudade. Vestiu o terno rápida e mecanicamente e desceu as escadas para o café da manhã. Mais uma vez não tinha humor para sentar-se à mesa e apreciar corretamente a primeira refeição do dia, então tomou apenas uma xícara de café e voltou ao seu quarto no andar de cima para escovar os dentes e buscar sua pasta para seguir para o trabalho.

Chegou ao destino com o mesmo humor vazio de muito tempo. Cumprimentou por obrigação alguns funcionários e seguiu para a sua sala. Os vidros lhe mostravam a sala de Naruto claramente. Via o loiro com um telefone pressionado contra a orelha direita, caminhando por todo o local e com um discreto sorriso no rosto. Quando notou a observação do moreno, fechou as cortinas e deixou Sasuke com uma certa curiosidade.

Naruto nunca lhe escondera nada sobre o trabalho desde que se tornaram sócios. Se estava ao telefone no ambiente de trabalho, provavelmente seria uma ligação sobre isso, certo?

O dia se arrastou de forma insuportável. Antes das três da tarde Sasuke já tinha terminado o trabalho de dois dias. O almoço foi esquecido e a atenção totalmente direcionada aos papéis à sua frente. Naruto não aparecera para lhe dizer o que tanto conversava no telefone, o que o intrigou ainda mais.

Naruto não aparecera em casa naquela noite. Nem na próxima. No terceiro dia desde a misteriosa conversa, o loiro aparecera rapidamente para tomar um banho e pegar algumas coisas em seu quarto. Sasuke tentara abordá-lo, mas o loiro o cortara.

- Desculpa, Sasuke, preciso resolver umas coisas sérias agora. Conversamos depois, sim? – e partiu.

O Uchiha raramente sentia-se incomodado com o que quer que fosse, mas não saber de algo era uma coisa que realmente mexia-lhe com os ânimos. Ver o amigo entrar e sair de casa e do trabalho sem contar-lhe detalhes sobre o que quer que fosse pô-lo-ia louco.

Até que Naruto resolveu esclarecer tudo.

- Sente-se, Sasuke. Preciso conversar com você – foi o que disse o Uzumaki quando chamou o amigo em sua sala, no meio de uma tarde de trabalho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto?

- Você vai voltar para casa.

- O quê? Por quê? Está cedo ainda, Naruto. E eu tenho muito o que resolver ainda.

- Não, Sasuke, você não entendeu. Estou dizendo que você vai voltar para Berlim.

- Naruto, eu não-

- Não nada. Está tudo certo. Passei as duas últimas semanas acertando tudo para a sua volta, Uchiha. Não quero olhar pra essa sua cara de maníaco-depressivo nem mais um dia. Você está acabado, Sasuke. Já passou para olhar-se num espelho? Poucos segundos a mais do que o necessário para arrumar a gravata? Estás lamentável, Sasuke. Imagino que sente-se lamentável, também.

Sasuke não respondeu. Encarava os intensos olhos azuis do amigo sem forças para retrucar. Do que adiantaria, afinal? Sabia que estava parecendo um desprezível personagem de contos de terror. Suas olheiras se tornaram tão profundas e escuras que demonstrava claramente sua falta de devido descanso. Seus cabelos estavam desbotados e com a textura semelhante a uma palha. Sua postura também mudara. Seu porte viril tinha-se tornado levemente curvado e não demonstrava mais a confiança que costumava ter até alguns anos atrás.

Estava tudo realmente errado.

- Eu quero ver-te feliz, meu amigo. E sei que aqui, jamais o será. Em uma semana você voltará para Berlim. Não precisa mais vir trabalhar. Tire a semana para pôr as coisas no lugar, avisar a Sakura e Itachi. Sei que esperam por você

Sasuke apenas assentiu e deu um leve sorriso de gratidão ao amigo. Levantou-se para ir até a porta e parou, segurando a maçaneta da porta aberta, e voltou-se para Naruto.

- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – ele assentiu – E Hinata?

Naruto abriu um sorriso brilhante, mas não respondeu.

- Estou contigo há tempos e não o vi sair muito a não ser para programas relacionados ao trabalho. Ainda pensa na minha funcionária, ou ex-funcionária, Naruto?

- O tempo todo, meu amigo, o tempo todo.

A saudade era clara no rosto do loiro, mas o brilho do seu olhar denunciava que havia algo mais escondido ali.

- Enquanto você desembarca, Hinata estará subindo no avião para vir para cá. Há tempos tenho a intenção de trazê-la, mas nunca tive suficiente coragem.

Sasuke perguntou-lhe há quanto tempo eles tinham esse romance a distância e Naruto contou-lhe que nunca houvera nada físico entre os dois. A saída do Uzumaki do país dificultara ainda mais as coisas entre eles, mas assim que pode, entrou em contado com a moça e passaram a trocar cartas e telefonemas constantemente.

O moreno fez todo o caminho para casa rápida e nervosamente. Ansiava por rever sua Sakura e finalmente ver pessoalmente seu filho. Mas não sabia o que esperar. Cartas e telefonemas não lhe eram suficiente para estar seguro da situação em seu país. Sakura, quando receosa, costuma omitir certas informações que, para ele, eram cruciais.

Pegou o telefone e o desligou depois de discar metade dos números da sua casa. Seria melhor falar primeiramente com Itachi. Ele, sim, diria como as coisas realmente estão.

Apertou os números atentamente para não errar e esperou ser atendido. Chamou uma, duas, três vezes. Só após a quinta chamada, ouviu a voz do seu irmão.

- Alô?

- Itachi?

- Sasuke?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Jesus! Como estás? Aconteceu alguma coisa séria? Você nunca me liga, apenas algumas cartas ou recados por Sakura!

- É, eu sei. – riu – Desculpe-me por isso, tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. Mas aconteceu algo? Ainda não aceito a ideia de que possa ter me ligado apenas por saudades. – risadas.

- Na verdade, aconteceu, sim. Naruto aconteceu. Fretou-me um avião para que volte para Berlim.

Itachi riu um pouco com a novidade. Gostara do que acabara de ouvir.

- Naruto sempre foi o irmão que te negaram, não é mesmo?

Sasuke fez o mesmo que o irmão.

- Sim.

- Então é isso? Ligou-me apenas para dizer que está voltando em uma semana?

- Não exatamente. Liguei para saber como as coisas estão. Tenho acompanhado as notícias, mas nada é tão específico quanto quem está vivenciando, não é mesmo?

- Entendo o que quer dizer. De uma forma geral, estamos bem, Sasuke. Na medida do possível, é claro. Não da para ficar perfeitamente bem com o país cortado ao meio.

- Sim, ouvi sobre isso também. Não tens noção do quanto me irrita isso.

- Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, certo?

- É...

- Preciso ser sincero com você. Economicamente, decaímos muito. Não dá para luxar, mas viver bem, é tranqüilo. Sakura e o menino não têm precisado de nada. Somente de você, é claro.

- Diga-me, Itachi, como é o meu filho? Digo, parece comigo quando era criança? Ou é mais Sakura?

- É uma completa mistura. Ele é bem enérgico, mas sabe parar quando lhe dizem para fazê-lo. Tem os olhos de Sakura e o brilho do seu olhar quando está prestes a fazer alguma travessura.

Sasuke ouvia a descrição do seu filho com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Sentia saudades do menino mesmo sem nunca ter-lhe conhecido.

- É um garoto realmente adorável, meu irmão.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre a chegada de Sasuke e logo se despediram. Ainda precisava ligar para uma senhora Uchiha que ficaria infinitamente feliz com a notícia.

Discou os números com a mesma atenção que fez com os de Itachi e esperou pouco mais de cinco chamadas para ser atendido por uma voz levemente rouca, provavelmente de sono.

- Alô?

- Sakura?

- Sa-Sasuke?

- Sim, sou eu. – sorriu, sentindo o coração inchar de alegria.

- Oh meu Deus! Sasuke! Há quanto tempo não ouço a sua voz. Oh, Deus, como sinto sua falta!

O sorriso apenas se ampliou – se ainda o era possível.

- Entendo bem o que quer dizer, Sakura...

- Diga-me: como estás? Está tudo bem? Alguma novidade? Algo bom...?

- Estou bem. Muito bem, aliás. E tenho, sim, uma novidade.

- Então conte-me logo. Sabe como fico quando faz suspense.

E sabia mesmo. Desde criança Sakura não sossegava até que contassem-lhe o que estavam escondendo. Seja um segredo bom ou ruim, ela sempre queria saber. Dizia sentir-se incapaz quando não sabia de algo que os outros sim.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? Acho que posso deixar pra contar-te em uma outra hora e-

- Sasuke!

A gostosa gargalhada masculina foi ouvida pela mulher do outro lado do oceano através do fone grudado em seu ouvido.

- Sente minha falta, Sakura?

- Claro que sim! Mas conte-me o que tanto esconde!

- Desesperadamente? – perguntou, ignorando o pedido em tom de ordem da sua esposa.

- Sim, sim. Desesperadamente e incondicionalmente. Agora pode me dizer o que é, Uchiha Sasuke?

Uma risadinha e um silêncio torturante para a curiosa moça.

- Estou voltando para Berlim.

Silêncio novamente.

- O-o quê?

- Semana que vem estarei em Berlim.

- Oh, meu Deus, Sasuke!

Sakura começou a dizer palavras impossíveis de se entender. A única coisa que se podia compreender do que ela falava, é que eram expressões de felicidade. O que literalmente significavam era algo descartável e Sasuke só conseguia sorrir ainda mais ouvindo os barulhos da sua esposa.

O moreno tirava seus paletós do armário e os arrumava em cima da cama quando Naruto adentrou o quarto. O loiro tinha uma expressão leve e de satisfação. De fato, o estava. Alegrava-o ver o amigo finalmente animado com algo. E animava-se ainda mais por ser ele que estava proporcionando tal animação. Há tempos desejara retribuir o grande favor que Sasuke fizera, mas nunca conseguira pensar em como fazê-lo.

- O telefonema com a senhora Uchiha é a razão de toda essa felicidade? – disse, encostado no para-peito da porta, braços cruzados e um sorriso de dever cumprido.

Sasuke virou-se e olhou o amigo nos olhos com um sorriso, o seu de pura alegria, andou até ele e abraçou-lhe com todo companheirismo que tinham um pelo outro.

- Obrigado, Naruto. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Eu sei: um insuportável infeliz que passaria o resto da vida lamentando pelos cantos até o ponto que suicidasse-se por não agüentar mais ficar longe "da minha doce Sakura".

- O-o quê?

- Ah, por favor, Sasuke. Acha mesmo que nunca te ouvi resmungar ou mesmo falar durante o sono? Não precisa ser muito inteligente para saber do que sente falta.

- Não deve mesmo. Afinal, você percebeu!

Naruto deu-lhe um leve soco no ombro e ambos riram. O ambiente há tanto tenso constantemente tornara-se leve e animado. De uma hora para a outra, Sasuke transformara-se em outra pessoa. Deixara o melancólico, deprimido e nostálgico por um animado e esperançoso. Afinal, se ficasse morreria afundado em depressão e se fosse e houvesse algum problema, morreria do mesmo jeito. Por que não arriscar? Seria ganhar ou ganhar.

A semana que se seguiu passou como um furacão. Tanta coisa para fazer em tão pouco tempo. Sasuke via seus dias começarem tarde e terminarem cedo demais, não dando tempo de fazer metade do que pretendia. Queria deixar tudo arrumado para Naruto quando partisse e isso estava difícil de acontecer. Resolveu, então, que fazia o que pudesse e deixaria todos os planos em relatórios para Naruto.

O novo plano facilitara absurdamente sua vida. Diminuiu suas obrigações pela metade e o resto estava todo escrito e separado em pastas. Colocou-as todas na mesa do amigo com um discreto sorriso de satisfação e seguiu para casa. Viajaria naquela madrugada.

Malas alinhadas ao lado do armário, próximas à porta. O guarda-roupas completamente vazio, igual às gavetas. Pensou em dormir – ou melhor, deitar, já que dificilmente conseguiria algo mais profundo que cochilos – com a roupa que viajaria, mas seria um tanto quando cômodo. Resolveu, então, colocar um pijama e deixar a roupa da viagem em cima da cadeira. Deixaria a roupa de dormir por ali mesmo, não lhe faria falta.

Deitou-se e esperou o cansaço ser suficiente para fazê-lo dormir. Mas na sentia-se cansado. Estava enérgico, excitado! Quanto tempo esperou e planejou esse dia?

Virou na cama inúmeras vezes. Olhava o relógio a cada cinco minutos, mas parecia que nem um tinha passado. Ansiedade sempre dava a impressão de o tempo passar mais devagar. Foi apenas quando Naruto apareceu na porta, mandando-o se trocar, que percebeu que o tempo realmente tinha passado e em questões de horas veria sua Sakura novamente.

Pegou a roupa na cadeira, vestiu e foi escovar os dentes no banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e notou o que Naruto lhe havia dito, com uma certa diferença. Realmente estava com horríveis e profundas olheiras. Tudo em si parecia ter desbotado, mas seu atual estado de espírito fazia seu olhar brilhar de forma que toda a decadência do resto do corpo parecia ofuscar. Estava bem. Estava feliz.

Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke eram opostos. Em tudo. Um era loiro, o outro moreno; um era judeu, o outro católico; um era destrambelhado, o outro calculista em demasia; Naruto sorria abertamente, Sasuke dava um meio sorriso apenas. Sendo tão diferentes, ninguém esperava que nascesse entre ambos um laço tão forte que nem tanques e bomba atômica destruiria. Eles eram irmãos. Talvez não de sangue, – afinal, quem os agüentaria brigando e fazendo as pazes várias vezes, diariamente? – mas eram mais cúmplices do que qualquer gêmeo.

E foi com tal fraternidade que Sasuke esboçou um dos seus meio sorrisos enquanto abraçada Naruto, que sorria abertamente.

Não precisavam de palavras. Ambos sabiam o que o outro queria dizer.

O moreno subiu as escadas e adentrou o avião. Sentou-se na poltrona que o acompanharia por longas e excitantes horas enquanto voavam acima do oceano.

O avião não demorou a decolar e logo Sasuke se viu sobrevoando uma imensidão de água em movimento. Estava animado, nervoso, feliz e inseguro. Sim, inseguro. Tantos anos longe faria algum mal à sua relação com Sakura? E seu filho, o aceitaria facilmente? Valeria a pena tudo isso? Com tantos pensamentos conflitantes, sua mente chegou a um nível de exaustão que o obrigou a dormir. Caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos, era apenas a energia sendo recarregada, mais nada.

Acordou levemente atordoado. Sentia-se dolorido, mas descansado. Olhou para os lados e se focou na janela. A visão que teve foi absurdamente animadora: o avião pousando. Ajeitou-se na cadeira de forma quase desesperada e continha um sorriso insistente em abrir. Guardou essa expressão para sua flor rosada. Ela, sim, o merecia, não a aeronave vazia.

Quando sentiu o atrito dos pneus com a pista, quase não conteve-se. Segurou os braços da poltrona e mais uma vez reprimiu o sorriso. Seu momento de sair logo chegou e pulou dali no mesmo instante que o permitiram tirar os cintos. Pegou todas as suas malas – que não eram muitas, por preferir não levar realmente tudo o que tinha na América – e desceu as escadas.

Lá, esperando pela sua saída, havia uma silhueta feminina, uma masculina e outra de criança. A luz logo lhe permitiu ver Sakura, Itachi e Albert. O sorriso que guardara um par de vezes no avião, foi estampado no rosto com imensa vontade. Sakura fê-lhe o mesmo e os olhos verdes brilhavam com tanta intensidade quanto os seus faziam naquele instante.

Ali, parado a alguns metros de sua família, com o radiante sorriso da sua esposa, ele percebeu: valeu a pena.

* * *

FINALMENTE, HEIM?

Depois de praticamente um ano de espera, consegui dar o último capítulo de Intragável para vocês. Tive que fazer uma promessa a mim mesma de que postaria até esse fim de semana, então aqui estamos. Miiiil perdões pela demora.

Obrigada a todos que leram. Tendo começado a acompanhar do início ou até agora mesmo, obrigada de verdade.

Não se preocupem que o extra virá, e - eu acho - não demorará nem metade do que esse capítulo final demorou rs. Vai ser algo totalmente fora desse contexto. Um momento na adolescência deles, só para tirar essa tensão de nazismo e guerra. Penso que irão gostar.

Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos os que leram.

Lembrem-se que é sempre bom saber o que vocês pensam (lê-se: comentem).

Até o extra :*


	9. Chapter 9 Extra

**Capítulo extra**

**Sakura'sPOV**

Estava sentada diante da mesa da sala, tamborilando os dedos na mesma, enquanto esperava Sasuke chegar.

Para um garoto de dezessete anos, ele era até bem quieto. A briga que tivera mais cedo com Sasori era ridícula, mas eu até entendia. Os Uchihas são absurdamente unidos e fieis uns aos outros e, para Sasuke, ouvir que seu tio Madara era "uma cobra peçonhenta, manipuladora e corrupta que não merecia um cargo de gari, quanto mais na política" fizera-o perder todo o seu excesso de controle. Sai o provocara e, se não tivesse recebido um soco tão forte que quebrara-lhe o nariz, seria bem sucedido.

Agora, eu o aguardava para uma longa tarde de estudos – castigo dado pela senhora Uchiha, achando que nós realmente éramos apenas colegas de classe. O que ela não sabia, é que já há algum tempo, Sasuke e eu éramos _algo mais_ que amigos, mas não chegando ainda ao _namorados_ propriamente dito. Na verdade, ninguém sabia sobre _nós_. Mamãe provavelmente me mataria por estar beijando um homem que não fosse meu marido ou namorado. "Moças de família não faz esse tipo de coisa", ela diz.

Sasuke chegou poucos segundos após o grande e assustador relógio que meu pai colocara na sala bater, indicando o horário de três horas da tarde. Chegou na sala ofegante, deixando claro que correta todo ou boa parte do percurso.

- Há uma hora eu te espero, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse-lhe séria.

- Eu sei. – pausou para respirar – E desculpe-me por isso. – outra parada – Meu pai chamou-me quando estava prestes a sair. Tive que ouvi-lo falar que não devo perder a razão por alguém tão insignificante. – suspirou com cansado e veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

Era notável para qualquer um que ouvisse Sasuke falar o mínimo do pai que ele esforçava-se ao extremo para agradar o senhor Uchiha. Fugaku gosta das coisas perfeitas e seu filho tentava fazê-lo, mas raramente era _exatamente_ como ele queria.

Olhei o meu amigo de longa data sentado ao meu lado, cansado, não da correria, mas de tentar agradar e jamais ter sucesso. Segurei-lhe uma mão e sorri-lhe em conforto quando me olhou. Sorriu-me de volta. Sasuke era bom demais para tanta cobrança.

- O que quer estudar hoje? – perguntei-lhe.

- Biologia, pode ser? – ele disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Sim, claro. Qual o assunto, mesmo? Evolução?

- Não. – o sorriso continuava ali – Reprodução.

-Sasuke!

- O que foi? É o conteúdo que estamos vendo agora. Iruka chegou na metade desse assunto ainda ontem!

- Tudo bem, então.

Começamos, então a estudar _reprodução_. Começamos com a assexuada, porque queria passar o mais longe possível de qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer referência a sexo. Mas Sasuke sempre foi mais esperto do que eu.

- E como os macacos se reproduzem? – perguntou-me.

- Para eles, é reprodução sexuada. – respondi distraída.

- E como funciona?

- Eles fazem sexo e... Sasuke!

- O quê!

- Arg! – bufei – Escolha outro assunto para estudarmos!

- Por quê?

- Porque sim!

- Ok... – pensou um pouco e _aquele_ sorriso voltou – Sistemas genitais.

- Sasuke!

- O que é, agora? Nossa, Sakura, deixa de coisa. É assunto como outro qualquer! Continua sendo biologia, continua sendo assunto de escola e continua sendo chato.

- Tudo bem...

- A menos que seja na prática. – sussurrou e eu corei absurdamente.

Retiro o que disse; Sasuke não era _tão_ quieto como parecia ser.

Acabamos parando de estudar e o silêncio tomou conta. Estávamos apenas sentados, lado a lado, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O tic tac do relógio deixar-me-ia louca se o ouvisse por mais dez minutos.

Sasuke não parava a cabeça; parecia bem enérgico essa tarde. Olhava para todos os cantos da sala e analisava os mínimos detalhes – mesmo que já conhecesse bem boa parte da minha casa. Tamborilou os dedos nervosamente e eu desisti de tentar estudar.

- Tudo bem, qual é o problema? – perguntei-lhe após um suspiro e uma leve pancada no livro, fechando-o.

- Seus pais estão em casa?

- Não. Mamãe foi passar a tarde com uma irmã e papai está a trabalhar. À noite, irão a um jantar de negócios. Por quê?

- Virão aqui antes do jantar?

- Não. Papai a buscará na casa de minha tia e de lá irão direto. Mas por que tanto interesse nos meus pais, Sasuke?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas levantou-se e segurou minhas mãos num pedido mudo que levantasse-me. Não o fiz e fiquei encarando-o.

- Venha comigo, Sakura. Quero mostrar-lhe algo no seu quarto.

- O que pode ter no meu quarto que eu não saiba? – perguntei-lhe, debochada.

- Acredite em mim, terá algo novo no seu quarto. – e ele concluiu a frase com o seu meio-sorriso de quem estava aprontado algo.

Tive receio do que Sasuke queria me mostrar. Ele fora no meu quarto apenas umas vez e isso foi há muito tempo. Então o que poderia ter de novo que ele sabia e eu não?

Levantei-me e, segurando a sua mão, subi as escadas atrás dele.

Chegamos em meu quarto em segundos, pois Sasuke parecia ter pressa. Entramos e ele fechou a porta, passando a chave logo em seguida. Olhei o quarto atentamente e não notei nada de diferente.

- Não estou entendendo. Não há nada novo aqui, Sasuke.

E ele riu. Riu achando realmente graça. _Riu de mim_.

Corei absurdamente com a situação. Por que ele estava rindo de mim? O que eu falei de engraçado ou estúpido?

Sasuke não me respondeu. Puxou-me pela mão e fez-me sentar na dama, sentando-se ao meu lado logo em seguida. Iria perguntar o que era tudo aquilo quando ele me beijou. Não reagi, sem entender o que ele realmente queria dizer com aquilo tudo, mas então ele colocou uma mão na minha nuca e a outra na cintura e começou um beijo _diferente_ quando desgrudei meus lábios. E eu _me senti_ diferente.

Um friozinho na barriga apareceu quando Sasuke foi me deitando, nunca deixando de me beijar. A mão que estava na minha cintura desceu e chegou à coxa. Senti minha pele queimar quando ele tocou em baixo da minha saia e, se não tivesse com a nuca sendo segurada, provavelmente pararia tudo, morrendo de vergonha. Mas não parei.

Sasuke voltou sua mão para o lado de fora da minha roupa e soltou a faixa na minha cintura, fazendo todo o resto do vestido folgar. Suas duas mãos seguiram para a barra do meu vestido, levantando-o. Parou nosso beijo para puxar a roupa pelos meus braços e logo colou novamente nossas bocas, descendo pouco depois para o meu pescoço. Eu deveria pará-lo.

Mas não parei.

Porque, mesmo morrendo de vergonha e tendo uma vaga ideia sobre onde aquilo tudo chegaria, eu estava gostando.

Eu me senti _bem_.

Enquanto beijava e dava leves mordidinhas no meu pescoço, Sasuke levou suas mãos para os botões da sua camisa, assim que a puxou para fora da calça. Soltou-os em uma agilidade que, antes que eu percebesse, ele já estava apenas de roupas de baixo. E eu nem o vi tirar o sapato e as calças!

Sasuke, então, levou as suas mãos para a cintura, movendo a direita para cima e para baixo, aparentemente confuso sobre onde deixá-la realmente. Sua boca veio à minha orelha e ele murmurou:

- Você confia em mim, Sakura?

- O-O quê?

- Você confia em mim, Hauro Sakura? – disse, olhando-me no fundo dos olhos.

- S-sim.

Ele voltou a me beijar e suas mãos desceram novamente para minhas roupas – as de baixo, agora. Tirou-as e tirou as suas próprias.

E eu fiquei nervosa.

Porque, apesar de estar gostando de todas as sensações que estava descobrindo, eu nunca fizera aquilo e isso me apavorava. E se eu fizesse algo errado? Sasuke deixaria de gostar de mim se eu cometesse algum erro? As coisas mudariam entre nós?

- Pare de pensar, Sakura. – ele murmurou com os lábios grudados no meu pescoço, arrepiando-me com a vibração da sua fala direto na minha pele.

Eu esquecera completamente de que Sasuke conhecia-me há anos e perceberia facilmente o que se passava pela minha cabeça. Eu era _clara_ demais.

Eu parei de pensar, como ele sugeriu, e passei apenas a sentir. Senti-lo. Por todas as partes. Sasuke parecia estar tocando todo o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Eu imaginava ter suas mãos na minha cintura, mas elas estavam nas pernas; os lábios no pescoço, mas estavam no meu colo.

Comecei a me concentrar na sensação estranha que estava presente abaixo do meu umbigo. O início das minhas coxas estava molhado, parecia que tinham jogado um balde d'água ali!

Sasuke levou suas mãos para as minhas pernas e passou a afastá-las, colocando-se entre elas. Senti uma pressão _lá_ e puxei o ar com toda a força, soltando um gemido mudo em seguida. Uma dor leve foi sentida e pouco depois esquecida. Então eu percebi: Sasuke estava _dentro_ de mim!

- Não se assuste, você vai gostar. – murmurou no meu ouvido, notando minha expressão assustada, acalmando-me.

Após alguns segundos, ele começou a se mover e a dor foi completamente esquecida. Comecei a me sentir bem. Muito bem. À medida que Sasuke ia mais rápido, eu me sentia melhor.

Aquilo era bom. Muito bom. E eu cheguei a um ponto que senti-me explodir. E a sensação de explodir era _muito_ boa.

Sasuke também explodiu. E logo deitou-se ao meu lado, sentindo-se tão bem quanto eu, imagino.

Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes e nossos corpos suados. Era um momento novo para mim, mas não sentia-me mal por isso.

Sasuke puxou-me para si, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e abraçando-me. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, quando ouvi-o respirar fundo três vezes e quebrar o silêncio.

- Sakura. – chamou-me com a voz rouca.

- Huh? – perguntei-lhe com os olhos fechados, retribuindo o seu abraço.

- Namora comigo?

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

E, então, chegamos ao fim. E esse é definitivo.

Não sei qual o assunto que se estudava nas escolas naquela época, mas relevem isso, por favor rs.

Muito obrigado - novamente - a todos os que acompanharam. Eu adorei cada segundo disso - escrever e ler as reviews.

Obrigada de verdade.

E não, vocês ainda não se livraram totalmente de mim. A qualquer hora dessas eu apareço com uma one-shot. rs


End file.
